


Memories

by pineappleagent1



Series: Jet Lives (Probably) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: What happens between Jet and Zuko in Ba Sing Se after Sokka, Jet and Zuko's last porny adventure? Nothing good, that's what.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy__Jaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy__Jaeger/gifts).

“You know, I almost didn’t recognize you with the hair.” Zuko starts, ripping gaze from the dark water towards the voice that’s been haunting him ever since that day in the cell.

And there he is as lean and long and cocky as he remembers him.

“Jet,” he breaths out loud without meaning to. Jet smirks at him, his fingers hovering over the hilt of one of his strange-looking swords.

“Miss me?” Zuko opens his mouth about to curse him out or say something wildly inappropriate before his uncle interjects.

“Lee, who is your handsome friend?”

“He’s no one,” he says, stepping forward to block his uncle from Jet’s gaze.

“Com’ on Lee, I thought we knew each other better than that,” Jets says, his gaze lingering on his mouth and collar bones.

His uncle's hand comes to rest on his shoulder protectively, the heavy weight grounds him, helps him think more clearly. 

Zuko bites his lip before shifting further to block his uncle from view. Maybe he can work with that. Maybe if he keeps Jet distracted enough he won’t say anything.

“Can we talk somewhere in private?” he pleads and Jet’s eyebrows go up before a smirk sets on his handsome features. Iroh’s hand tightens around Zuko’s shoulder.

“Sure.”

“Lee, what are you doing?” Iroh asks urgently in his ear. Zuko pauses before answering.

“I’ll be fine, Uncle,” he promises before shaking him off and his uncle lets him go reluctantly. Jet lets him lead the way, and he does so hesitantly, wary of the freedom fighter at his back. He wanders down the railing of the ship until they’re out of earshot but he can still see his uncle.

“So what is it you wanted to say, but couldn’t in front of the old man?” Jet asks casually, leaning against the railing. Zuko thinks briefly of trying to push him over the edge.

Zuko chews the inside of his mouth before speaking, “I’m not the same person I was in that cell.”

Jet cocks a disbelieving eyebrow and Zuko draws a heavy breath, Jet’s expressions somehow managing to piss him off more than anything. “A lot has changed since then.”

“Not everything I hope.” Jet purrs, shifting towards him with a devious look on his face. Zuko brings his hands up to ward him off and takes a half step away from him.

“Not like that you idiot!” Zuko says, his face heating once he realizes what he’s said while Jet laughs dryly. Zuko scowls and glances over Jet’s shoulder to see his uncle chatting amicably with another passenger pretending not to watch them.

“Your face is fucking hilarious” Jet laughs and Zuko’s eyes snap back to him to glare with full force. “You always look so prideful even when you’re getting fucked.”

“Shut up about that!” he hisses, “the point I’m trying to make is that we’re fugitives now. The Fire Nation wants us imprisoned.”

“Why, because you couldn’t catch the Avatar? You’ll never catch Aang, you know that? Because he’s going to win, he’s going to beat your precious fire lord and get revenge for all the homes you’ve burnt down in the name of the Fire Nation.” 

Zuko sighs, frustrated. This isn’t where he wanted the conversation to end up. 

“How do I know that you and your general over there aren’t trying to take Ba Sing Se down from the inside?”

“We’re not.” Zuko insists and glares down at his shoes “I know I can’t ask you to trust me, but we’re out of options.”

All of Jet’s anger seems to deflate out of him and after a moment of silence he speaks up.  
“Me and some guys are planning on raiding the kitchen, rumor has it the captain is eating like a king each night while the rest of us get by on rotten food. You help us I’ll cut you in.” Zuko stares at Jet, waiting for the catch while his stomach rumbles persistently at the mention of good food.

“Seriously?” he finally asks.

Jet laughs dryly at Zuko’s disbelieving expression. “Yes, seriously. But if I even think for a second-”

“You won’t.” he interrupts, 

“If I do, I won’t hesitate.” he finishes menacingly his eyes glinting as he touches the hilt of his sword. 

Zuko nods solemnly and Jet holds a hand out expectantly. After a moment's hesitation, Zuko takes it.

\---

There are two other people on the raid with them when they sneak into the kitchen. They must be the freedom fighters Sokka had referred to in that cell. He’d been imagining much more of them. Long Shot and Smellerbee seem friendly enough, if not just slightly curious. Which must mean that Jet hadn’t told them much if anything about Zuko.

They stealth into the kitchen and it’s weird running around with Jet at his side without actively trying to antagonize each other. He’d forgotten just how tall the other boy is. He catches himself showing off by using his swords to collect the bowls and his chest swells with something like glee as Jet watches him.

After, he feels Jet’s wary eyes on him while he helps pass out food to the passengers.

“It’s good to see you making friends.” his uncle comments while they’re eating and Zuko freezes halfway through his bite.

“We’re not friends,” he answers and before his uncle can ask him to elaborate Smellerbee and Long-Shot are taking seats on the mats around their fire.

Sometime later Smellerbee walks off with a huff, Longshot in tow and his uncle hilariously trying to rectify the situation. Jet comes over to sit on one of the mats in their little circle and looks down at the fire between them. “So, I didn’t manage to catch your name earlier.” Jet says, looking up at his uncle.

“Have you considered he doesn’t want to talk to you?” Zuko interjects, sitting forward to obstruct Jet’s view of his uncle.

“Nonsense, nephew,” Iroh says, pushing on Zuko’s shoulder until he’s back in his seat. “I’m Mushi. Tell me; how did you and Lee meet? I don’t think he’s ever mentioned you before.”

“That’s because we met when I went off on my own!” Zuko interjects quickly.

“Ah, that explains it then,” Iroh says, nodding sagely, Jet smirks at Zuko.

“Yeah, we got to know each other /quite well/ during that time, I’d say.” Jet says and Zuko chokes on a bite of his food and tries to fight the blush working its way across his face. His uncle pats his back consolingly.

“My nephew has a bad habit of refusing help or friendship when he needs it the most. I am glad he had someone there for him when he needed it. Thank you.” 

Jet blinks at Iroh, clearly surprised by his sincerity, “Yeah, no problem.”

Jet quietens down, and it makes Zuko wonder what he’s planning. It isn’t until their talk on second chances that Jet pipes up again.

Their eyes meet over the fire when he says that he’s here for a second chance and something like understanding passes between them.  
\---

“Your uncle is kind of a sap for Fire Nation, are you sure that you’re related?”

“Can we not talk about him right now?” Zuko hisses from where Jet has him backed into a dark corner and their thighs are slotted together.

They’d been kissing, biting, working their way up to something in the tiny supply closet before Jet had decided to try and kill the mood.

That is, after a brief standoff which ended in both of them shedding their swords. Temporarily.  
It was better that way.

And maybe Zuko shouldn’t have let it happen but Jet had been looking at him like he was reliving certain… steamy memories and like maybe he wanted to create some new ones. He and Sokka had pretended it never happened the few times they'd seen each other and at the time he'd thought he preferred it that way. But- Spirits. And maybe Jet’s a psychotic bastard but he remembers how /good/ he was too.

The added bonus of keeping Jet happy meant he wouldn’t have to worry about him changing his mind… right? If Zuko was being honest it was hard to think clearly or logically when Jet was involved.

Jet laughs and pushes a hand through his hair, tugging till he tilts his head back and Jet can set his mouth against his neck. Zuko likes that way more than he ought to.

“Who would you rather talk about then? Sokka maybe?” Jet murmurs, pulling back enough to whisper the name against his chin and Zuko’s breath catches.

Hesitantly, he nods. “Yeah?” Jet breathes and Zuko nods again. Jet’s hips roll against his and a moan catches in the back of his throat as Jet starts talking. “Bet you imagine those strong water tribe hands on you a lot. Bet you think about how nicely his cock filled you up.” 

He groans and clings tight to Jet’s shoulders and Jet 'hmns’ smugly. The sudden urge to punch him has his fingers twitching in the soft fabric of Jet’s shirt.

“He’s a good fuck. He made you moan so pretty for us. Do you think about it when you’re alone? Get yourself all hot and bothered imaging our hands on you?”

“Do you?” he asks.

Zuko slides his hands down into the small of Jet’s back and Jet arches into it, groaning quietly and thrusting against Zuko more aggressively. 

“You paid more attention than I gave you credit for.” Jet says before slipping his hands up to each side of Zuko’s neck and for a second he thinks he’s going to strangle him. But then he’s cupping his jaw and purring as he leans down for another kiss.

Zuko slips a hand, hot with bending beneath Jet’s clothes to pet at his back. He feels Jet smirk, before tugging him against him roughly and Zuko swears as Jet bites him.

“That’s alright pretty boy. I know how to take you apart too.” then he’s hitching Zuko’s legs up and around his waist and lifting. He gasps, surprised while Jet grunts with the effort. Then he’s pushing in against the wall hard, relying on it to support the majority of Zuko’s weight.

They grind together, slow and sensual and it’s easy to fall into the natural feeling of the push-pull rhythm Jet creates in time with the rock of the ferry they’re on. He has no idea if it’s intentional or not. His hands around Zuko’s thighs dig in bruisingly tight and he’s murmuring filthy words into his skin nonstop. Zuko only catches a few phrases but it’s enough for his skin to burn with shame and arousal. 

“Jet” he moans, then one of Jet’s hands are leaving where it was supporting around his thigh and is pressing insistently between his legs. 

“Is this what you want, slut?” he says more clearly and Zuko can only moan in response, his breath comes out as steam while Jet gives his cock some much-needed attention. Zuko’s concentration on holding himself up kind of falters and Jet swears, catching him before he falls to the floor. Instead of trying to hold him up he just eases the both of them down, his back sliding down the wall until they’re on the floor.

Zuko’s leg kicks out against what sounds like a bucket when they resettle into a more comfortable position and Zuko glares when Jet flashes him a teasing smirk. Then his hands are on the inside of his thighs, easing his legs apart and he’s settling between them.

Jet’s hands go to the tie around Zuko’s waist he gets his pants open then his long fingers wrap around his cock He arches back, his head hitting the wall behind him. “Fuck-”

He’s gripping Jet’s shoulders so tight it has to be painful but he doesn’t say anything. He just ducks down to lick a long, hot stripe from the root of his cock upwards and Zuko can’t do anything but moan and stare as one of his favorite fantasies come to life.

“What are you doing?” he asks as Jet brings his mouth to the head of his cock. Then cringes a little because it’s pretty obvious what Jet is doing. It’s just last time they’d made such a big deal out of it like it was a power thing but now Jet’s putting his dick in his mouth like it’s nothing-

Well, wrong choice of words there. 

Jet raises an eyebrow in a way that seems to say; “Did you seriously just ask me that?”

“I-ah mean-” he struggles to say as Jet slips the head into his mouth and Zuko loses track of what he was trying to say or why he even cared. He tangles his fingers in Jet’s thick hair while he goes down on him and Zuko finds himself spreading his legs wider to make room for him. 

One of Jet’s hands braces at the root of Zuko’s cock while the other slides up under his shirt. His dry calluses against his skin remind him of how Sokka had… comforted him and it makes him uncomfortable to think about how vulnerable he’d been that day and how many lines they’d blurred.

The thought doesn’t linger because Jet- Jet is really fucking good at this and is swallowing around him. His chin is wet with spit in a way that should be disgusting but really, really isn’t. Zuko starts rocking up in time with Jet’s bobbing head and he has to shove his fist in his mouth because his cut off moans and ragged breaths have him worried someone will hear them.

Even with his mouth around Zuko’s cock Jet looks so smug and in control it has Zuko tightening his grip in Jet’s hair, slowing him down, directing the pace. Jet goes easily, his mouth inviting and pleasureful. Then Jet’s eyes glint and his hand are sliding up his shirt to tweak one of his nipples. It sends a zing of pleasure down his spine and Zuko muffles his quiet moan. 

“What do you think- ah- Sokka would think if he saw you like this?” Zuko moans out and looks down into Jet’s eyes, seeking a reaction. Jet’s eyes are dark, unreadable other than a glimmer of something dangerous, something thrilling.

Then Jet’s taking the pace back, bobbing and swallowing around Zuko’s cock so expertly it sends his head spinning.

He yanks him up by his hair and Jet growls out a warning before they’re lips are crashing together. They kiss clumsily, sloppily and Zuko squirms as Jet’s hand continues to work him over. “Almost-” he gasps out between kisses. Then Jet’s pressing kisses down the side of his neck, his hand picking up the pace and Zuko lets out a choked cry as his orgasm crashes like waves over him. He hears Jet’s whispering encouraging words into his skin that sends his skin buzzing and his ears tingling.

“Shit-” he swears when it starts to be too much and Jet releases him and nips at his neck. Zuko tries to steady his breath, he hasn’t cum like that in- spirits, so long. And now that he has he feels drained, he grunts in protest as Jet encourages him to sit up straighter than the exhausted sprawl he’d fallen into.

“Com’ on fire bender, that wasn’t no freebie.” comes Jet’s husky voice that has Zuko blinking up at him blearily. Jet’s hand reaches out to cup Zuko’s jaw gently and he uses his thumb to pull his lips apart while his other fishes his cock out of his pants.

Then Jet’s sitting up on his knees and tilting Zuko’s head back. Jet shushes him when he tries to sit up and taps the head of his cock against the corner of his mouth. If he weren’t so high on his orgasm he might have flinched, instead, his lashes flutter as he considers it.

It really was only fair. And it’s not like he hasn’t fantasized about sucking Jet’s cock just as much as he’s imagined the opposite.

He opens his mouth. 

“Good fire bender.” Jet coos at him and then Jet’s sliding into his mouth. The first thing he notices how salty it is, the second thing he notices is how good Jet sounds when he getting his dick sucked.

Zuko isn’t exactly doing any of the work, just holding still while Jet thrusts shallowly against his tongue. But he sounds like he did when Sokka had been fucking him, pleasure drawn and so damn smug.

“Why don’t you go ahead and suck?” Jet suggests and Zuko tries it and it’s worth it for the pleasured look on Jet’s face it causes, and the way he moans. 

“That’s right pretty boy.” Jet’s saying as Zuko works harder at it, sucking the salt from his skin and sliding his hands up Jet’s legs to settle at his waist. “Gonna make me feel so good.”

Spirits- Jet praising him sends him reeling. He wants to do a good job. He wants to be good for Jet. In his own head he’s able to admit it, but he sends Jet a glare and Jet smirks down at him. “Don’t be like that sweet thing.” he admonishes and drags his fingers through Zuko’s hair.

He rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on trying to bob his head the way Jet had been doing to him. And Jet moans out some more praise while Zuko protects his teeth. He goes a little too far and then he’s gagging and he hears Jet moaning before pulling him off and wiping the tears from the corner of his good eye.

There’s still a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Jet’s cock and he sees Jet staring at it. Then he’s leaning in again and slipping his cock back inside his mouth. Zuko takes it more readily this time and brings one of his hands down to steady the base of Jet’s cock.

“Knew you’d be eager for it once I got you here. You’re a natural born slut, no way around it.” Jet pants out, voice sounding frayed and Zuko raises an eyebrow at Jet and brings his other hand down to collect the spit on his chin. He brings his wet hand up and around, slipping his finger in the cleft of Jet’s ass and into his tight, hot hole.

“Fuck-” Jet gasps then he’s yanking Zuko’s head back by his hair and he flinches as Jet’s cum splashes across his cheek. Then Jet’s hand is wrapping around the one on his cock, directing Zuko’s to work him through his orgasm. Zuko picks up the slack and it has Jet moaning and curling into it.

Jet’s still shaking by the time he lets him stop and Zuko pulls his hands away, waiting for Jet to do something. “Not bad.” Jet murmurs, then he’s wiping the cum from his cheek. He feels Jet’s gentle thumb straying until he brushes the very edge of his scar.

“Get away from me!” Zuko half shouts, his voice sounding even hoarser than usual to his own ears. He pushes Jet away from him and Jet lands a foot or so away from him.

“Touchy,” Jet comments, and makes no move to get up.

Zuko huffs angrily and stands, doing up his pants and wiping at his wet cheek. “Don’t go near me or my uncle,” he says, grabbing his swords and stepping over Jet to get out the door.

Jet says nothing as he opens the door, maybe he’s too cum stupid for any kind of comeback. Maybe he knows he fucked up.

Either way, Zuko knows this isn’t the last he’ll be seeing of him.


	2. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all suspend our disbelief and pretend Jet and Zuko wouldn't try to kill each other right away. For the sake of porn :P

It’s a hot day in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, firebenders are naturally more accustomed to the heat but the humidity from the tea was killing him.

He remembers how long it took him to get used to the poles before his uncle taught him how to regulate his body temperature.

But this- Zuko had no way to combat this. Zuko wipes the sweat from his brow for the millionth time today before leaning down to wipe off the same table for the /millionth/ time today. There’s been pretty much no foot traffic in the tea shop all day because no one in their right mind would want to drink tea in heat like this.

Well no one but his uncle, Zuko muses. He thinks he saw him sipping his 3rd cup of tea in the corner of the shop not ten minutes ago. Although, he was never sure if he was in his right mind in the first place.

The bell over the door tinkles as it’s pushed open and he looks up to see the long, familiar shape of a silhouette parting the warm sunlight pouring into the humble tea shop. He straightens up and the first thing he sees when his eyes adjust is a cocksure smirk gracing the lips of a handsome, yet infuriating and incredibly punchable face.

“Jet.” he greets, maybe sounding even more exasperated than usual. Jet’s eyes drag up and down his form, his gaze going dark before settling again on Zuko’s flushed face.

A thrill goes through him, something like anticipation or fear, he really isn’t sure which as Jet swaggers towards him. Jet ducks down a little to hover over him and Zuko takes a half step back at the proximity but Jet reaches out to brace him close, keeping their faces level.

“Looking a little hot there, Fire Nation,” he says, low enough that Zuko has to strain to hear him even as close together as they are. Zuko bares his teeth and pushes Jet away from him and Jet goes with it, lets the momentum carry him into one of the chairs belonging to the table he’d just been pretending to clean.

“I told you not to call me that.” he hisses and Jet snorts and shifts in the seat, drawing Zuko’s attention to his long long legs. And the angle they’re spread at seems obscene, lazy and wide at the same time and it has him zeroing in on Jet’s skinny hips, memories he’s replayed over and over in his head coming to the forefront of his mind. Then his eyes slide up his lean chest before they’re making eye contact again and Zuko’s face is flushed for another reason this time.

Jet eyes him like he knows exactly what he was just thinking and licks his lips before speaking,  
“It’s dead in here,” he says casually. “We should just-” he jerks his head towards the door, indicating that they should just get out of there. And that sounds like an amazing idea but-

“I can’t, my uncle-” he starts,

“I’m sure Mushi will be just fine without you today.” Jet stares hard at him then his leg stretches out, his foot sliding along the floor until it’s nudging between Zuko’s feet, the move so small and casual but sends his mind straight back to the gutter anyway.

Then Jet’s standing, crowding close to him, his hands on either side of him on the table.

“Com’on Zuko.” he murmurs and a shiver goes through him, it feels good to hear his name every now and again even if it’s coming from Jet. He glares and pushes Jet away.

“I need to talk to him.” he says and Jet nods, stepping back “and don’t call me that.” He calls over his shoulder. Zuko slips into the back of the tea shop to find his uncle where he left him last.

“Ah- Lee. Do we have a customer?” Iroh asks.

“It’s just Jet, he wants to know if I could leave early.”

“He wants to know or you want to know?” Iroh says, turning to face him fully. His face is knowing. Zuko flushes, hoping it’s not /too/ knowing.

“I don’t want to leave you all alone.” he hedges.

Iroh laughs, tossing his head back and his belly shakes with it. “I can assure you I will be just fine here by myself.”

\---  
“We should go to your place,” Jet says once they exit the tea shop.

“My place? Why?” Zuko asks warily, squinting against the sun when he turns to look back at Jet over his shoulder.

“Because Longshot and Smellerbee are at my place, we’ll have more privacy that way.” He slips his hands into his pockets and falls into step with Zuko.

“Fine,” Zuko huffs, and leads Jet through the dusty, crowded streets to his and his uncle’s little apartment.

“Is that it?” Jet murmurs, far too close for comfort once the door to their apartment comes into view. Zuko elbows Jet in the ribs, hissing at him to ‘back off’.

Jet backs him up against the door to the instant he closes it shut behind them. Jet smirks and Zuko crosses his arms and looks up at him, unimpressed and Jet leans in close.

“What are you waiting for,” Zuko asks haughtily as Jet’s hand finds its place at the side of his neck, he resists the childish urge to squish it between his chin and shoulder, “a written invitation?”

“I’m waiting for that pride of yours to crack,” Jet says, close enough for him to feel his breath against his lips, “Hurry up though I might get bored.”

Zuko bares his teeth and pushes against Jet’s chest. Jet captures his wrists, leans down and kisses him hard, his head knocking hard against the door. He bites him for it and Jet groans low into his mouth.

Jet’s hands leave his wrists in favor of sliding them down his chest and slipping them beneath the hem of his shirt. Zuko arches when Jet’s fingers find his skin, pressing into all his sensitive places like Jet can pinpoint them with a map.

“Liked you better tied up,” Jet tells him when Zuko’s fingers slip into his hair and pull. Thinking he should give him something more to complain about, he pulls harder.

Jet hisses at him and reaches up to pull his hands away and directs them to where his swords are strapped to his back. Maybe that’s not such a bad idea. He gets them off while Jet does the same with his armor. He gets them off faster than Jet does and lets them fall to the ground as gently as he can in his hastiness. Then he toes off his shoes while he’s at it, then goes in for Jet’s shirt who isn’t done with his armor yet.

Jet laughs while Zuko bares smooth, caramel skin to his eyes. 

“Can’t wait for me to fuck you into the floor, is that it?” Jet mocks as Zuko pulls him in by the sash around his waist. But he feels an answering hardness pressed up against his.

“You’re full of shit,” he tells him.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Jet says, reaching for Zuko’s shirt and pulling it over his head before he can answer.

“I guess there must be some truth to the story you told me before.” Jet says, reaching out to press his dry, calloused hands against Zuko’s ribs and stomach. He flinches, his face burning in shame. He hasn’t been able to keep in shape, he’s gone hungry too often for that and hasn’t been able to keep up with his usual training regime. 

It isn’t nearly as bad as it was when he and his uncle parted ways though, he can’t imagine what Jet would say if that were the case.

“Shut up,” he resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest knowing that would make his discomfort obvious, “I could still take you.”

“You couldn’t ‘take me’ last time, sweetheart.” Jet says, his teeth flashing dangerously.

“Last time I was drugged. And chained.” he reminds him tersely.

“Last time you had Sokka to hold me back. You haven’t seen half of what I can do.” Jet says, something wicked in his voice.

“Maybe we should go right now.” Zuko hisses, Jet words making him feel angry and reckless. Eager to start a fight.

Jet smirks at him, his eyelids low, his smile eager but slow. Predatory. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Jet asks, his eyes raking down his naked chest.

“Yes.” he grits out, he won’t be distracted by Jet’s leering. 

He moves first, aiming to jab at the center of Jet’s chest. Wanting to wind him right off the bat. Jet grabs his wrist before he can make contact and pulls, unbalancing the both of them. Then they grapple, and trip over each other’s feet, landing on the hard floor heavily. 

Jet growls at him and crawls up him. He kicks out against Jet’s thigh and Jet grunts in pain then he’s got an ankle in each hand and a thumb pressing into the arch of the foot he’s using to try and shove Jet away from him with. Zuko tries to jerk away, an embarrassing yelp working its way past his lips at the ticklish and painful sensation. And Jet grins maniacally, pulling him towards him by his ankles, his back scraping on the floor painfully.

Jet crawls on top of him, hands seeking his wrists and Zuko bucks up against him, unbalancing him. Then Zuko surges up against him, straddling his chest and fighting back the hands on his torso and chest trying to push him back.

This isn’t really a fight. 

Zuko’s trained in several kinds of martial arts alongside his fire bending as well as how to use his broad swords. He doesn’t know what type of training Jet has but if he had to guess he’d say most of it was self-taught. Out of necessity for his little freedom group.

This is something else, neither of them is trying all that hard. It’s brutal sure enough but clumsy, uncoordinated, neither aiming to maim or disable the other person. This was about power.

Jet scrabbles against his bare shoulders, his nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. So he bears his teeth, leans down and bites that juncture between Jet’s shoulder and neck.

Jet makes a low almost pleased noise at the bite and Zuko fights back the shudder trying to work its way down his spine at the sound of it.

He feels his form softening beneath his and Jet’s fingers slipping into his hair and his hips press up against Zuko’s.

“You win,” comes Jet’s voice, soft and low in his ear. Zuko pulls back to look down at him, confused. It didn’t really feel like winning.

Then Jet’s hands are skating up his chest to thumb at his nipples and Zuko’s face heats, he reaches up and pulls his hands away and Jet coos at him.

He feels Jet’s hands on his shoulders, in the next moment he’s on his back, Jet’s smug smile hovering over him.

“That was dirty,” he says sternly, but it mostly sounds petulant to his own ears.

“Have to learn to play a little dirty to get an edge on you benders.” Jet says, his hands sliding down his stomach, feather-light and ticklish and Zuko’s muscles clench impulsively.

“I still won, you said it yourself.” Zuko lifts his chin, daring him to contradict him. Jet’s hands stall, eyes darkening and he licks his lips. That doesn’t bode well for him.

“Yeah?” he asks, his hand slipping down to find his cock through his clothes and Zuko arches into it. “Is this what you want?”

Zuko lets slip a little cut off moan, but the damage is done and Jet’s taking it as confirmation pushing his clothes aside and getting skin on skin.

Jet’s hands are rough with use, feeling like they should be uncomfortable. They slide across his length with practiced ease. Jet’s dark eyes on him he leans down, the soft touch of his tongue surprising on his stomach. It almost feels like worship if his eyes weren’t so taunting it might have been.

Then he’s sliding lower and Zuko holds his breath as his tongue dips into his belly button, his hand working on him faster, splintering his attention.

His head tilts back, it’s a bit rougher than he prefers but it somehow elevates the situation. He shouldn’t be doing this, by all means. They’re enemies, Jet infuriates him beyond belief. He’s willing himself to enjoy Jet’s temporary bout of quiet over his unceasing taunting. There’s no doubt in his mind that it won’t last long.

The painful scrape of teeth on his hip has him jolting back to attention and he shoots Jet an irritated look. Jet smirks at him and lays a chaste kiss on the already irritated skin. If anything Jet does could be described as chaste. But considering where it was and who it was, Zuko was sure that wasn’t quite the right word for it.

Then Jet’s hands are worming their way beneath his clothes, “Can’t wait to fuck you open on my fingers, make you cry.”

Before Zuko can make any objections, Jet’s hands are already trying to tug down his pants. He jerks within his grasp, growling in protest. When Jet looks up to meet his challenge he plants a palm on Jet’s forehead and pushes him to back off. It’s almost comical how easily Jet goes with it.

“I’ll do it!” Zuko objects, tugging his pants off. Jet simply arches an eyebrow and leans back to watch.

“Go for it, pretty boy.” Jet murmurs and watches. He bites his lip, feeling overexposed but not about to back out now. He reaches for the oil he keeps in the bag beside his matt, glaring when he expects Jet to mock him for it but he doesn’t say anything. Jet probably knows how to keep his mouth shut when he’s getting what he wants.

He palms his cock, teasing himself a little before letting his hand drift up his stomach and across his chest, then settles it at the base of his neck. Jet’s eyes follow the path he carves out with his palms.

He lets his other hand fall between his legs, he tilts his hips upwards and circles a finger around the sensitive rim. One finger slips in easily and he can’t stop the groan that slips out from the by now familiar ache. He wonders what he looks like to Jet.

He opens his eyes again, having unconsciously closed them. His eyes find Jet’s face and Jet looks entranced and hungry. And like the only thing keeping him back is his curiosity of how much more Zuko is willing to bare to him.

He crooks his finger, wriggling around the tight heat, coaxing himself to relax further. Then he pushes in deeper, angling his hips up in search of that spot Sokka had pressed up against relentlessly with his cock. He gasps, his head arching back into the matt as he brushes it just slightly.

“Fuck,” he hears Jet swear and he looks up to see him much closer than he was before, nearly touching. Then Jet’s hands are on him, petting down his chest and wrapping his cock in his fist. Zuko rocks into it, moaning softly before pushing another finger into himself. Jet slides over him, grabbing the oil and slicking up a finger. 

He pushes Zuko’s hands aside and he moans at the loss but then Jet’s pushing a long finger inside of him and pressing into that spot with surprising accuracy. Zuko arches into it, a pleasured moan sounding forced out of him. Jet smirks, pushing another finger into him.

“Mmm, you moan like a whore.”

“Know a lot of whores then?” Jet’s fingers fuck into him roughly, and Zuko can’t prevent the moan it forces out of him.

“Just you sweetheart.” Zuko kind of lets that slide, maybe a little too dazed to respond, maybe he doesn’t mind being called ‘sweet thing’ or ‘sweetheart’ or even “whore” as much as he says he does. Instead, he rolls back to meet Jet’s fingers and curls his fingers into Jet’s shoulders.

Jet leans down to leave a possessive bite at Zuko’s neck just like the one he left on Jet during their fight. Zuko turns his pleasured/ pained moan into a hiss of defiance. Then Jet’s pulling his fingers free to line up and push into him. The slide of Jet inside of him is so much easier than he remembers it being last time. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised considering how much prep he got this time. 

Zuko arches and keens quietly and Jet swears into his neck before Zuko’s hands are being collected in one of his and being pulled above his head.

“You like it.” Jet admonishes when he tries to tug free.

“Fuck you.” he hisses, easily back on the defensive.

“Maybe next time.” Jet concedes, maybe he’s only humoring him. But he shudders at the thought and pulls out of Jet’s grip on his wrists.

Zuko bares his teeth and hooks a leg around Jet’s waist and uses it to leverage Jet onto his back, effectively flipping them. Jet’s eyes widen as Zuko clumsily grasps his cock and lines him up. Their eyes catch as hovers over him for half a breath, then fucks himself down onto his length. 

“Ah-” he moans the sensation of taking him all at once, he hears Jet’s breath catch beneath him. His hands are tight on his hips holding him on the cock stretching him wide.

“Little eager are we?” Jet grunts, Zuko’s eyes snap back open to meet Jet’s whose eyes a little wild.

“Just stop. Talking.” Zuko grinds out, his arms shaking with effort. Jet rocks up into him before he’s quite ready and they groan together.

They keep moving, Zuko adjusting to the sensation of Jet hard inside of him fairly quickly. The feeling of being split wide open something he’s been craving for a while now.

It isn’t long before he can’t stifle his moans anymore, he tosses his head back gasping and grinding Jet’s cock against that spot inside of him. Jet’s hands flex on his hips, he hears him murmuring appreciative words beneath him. 

He tries not to think of what Sokka would do if he were there, even if he were just watching with his wide blue eyes or murmuring sweet words against his cheek or sliding his hands along his sweat-slick skin.

And he imagines what it would be like to kiss him, spirits of all the things he’d let Sokka do to him last time they hadn’t kissed and the thought of it is killing him.

Jet wrenches his attention back by fucking up into him roughly and dragging his nails down his ribs he gasps, looking down at Jet. “Should I be insulted?” Jet asks, referring to Zuko’s wandering mind.

“I don’t care what you are.” he starts rocking himself on Jet’s cock more vigorously, hoping to get back on track. 

“Ah- maybe you aren’t doing it good enough, mind if I take over?” Jet asks, his hands gripping Zuko’s hips harder.

“Just- mmn stay where you are.” he braces his palms on the center of Jet’s chest for more leverage. It’s only an added plus that he likes the feeling of holding Jet down.

Jet grins up at him, cocksure but Zuko doesn’t miss the way his chest heaves with each breath. He’s clearly enjoying himself just the way things are. “You might have to convince me.”

“What, this isn’t doing it for you?” he humors him, not putting stock in any of his bullshit. It’s obvious which of them has the upper hand here.

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying the view.” Jet purrs, his hands sliding up Zuko’s thighs appreciatively, digging hard into the muscle and Zuko’s mouth drops open at the pain/ pleasure of the sensation. “But you do need to work on your technique a little.”

He snarls his voice catching and dragging in pleasure when he rubs against the spot inside him just right, anger still spiking through him. He isn’t some submissive whore and he isn’t going to stand for Jet’s derogatory comments any longer.

“What do you say? I bet you look good with your legs tossed over my shoulders,” Jet continues.

“Bet you look- good with your mouth shut,” is his response. Jet’s teeth flash, clearly more humored than upset.

“That isn’t a ‘no’,” he purrs.

“No-” he hisses, then Jet’s sitting up so they’re chest to chest, his hands grabbing his ass crudely.

Zuko makes sure his displeasure is understood by digging his nails into Jet’s chest hard. Jet doesn’t let that deter him, just echos the sentiment by squeezing the flesh in his hands “Right back at you,” he says and starts dragging him up by his ass cheeks before pulling him back down roughly.

His mouth falls open to moan as Jet takes control of his hips, rolling them up and down in tandem with his hips. He grunts, not appreciating being manhandled by Jet, especially in such a humiliating way. “You can’t lie to me- it’s obvious how much you like it.”

“About as obvious as you liking the sound of your own voice,” he shoots back, sounding a little strained as he moves into Jet’s hands, bouncing a little in his lap.

“Oh but I like your voice too,” Jet says leaning in to say the words into his cheekbone, pressing lots of their skin together and somewhat impeding his movements. He sighs in frustration, “such pretty noises you made for me and Sokka. You know how much I thought about it after? The fire bender that was so hungry for it he let us put our ‘filthy peasant hands’ all over him. Came apart between us-”

“I was drugged,” he protests as if he didn’t often revisit those same memories. Ones that he was ashamed of how easily they got him off. 

“You aren’t drugged now,” Jet reminds him, pulling back to flash him a grin. Zuko ignores him and takes advantage of his regained mobility to rock himself on the hardness spreading him open. Jet circles a hand around his cock, thumb swiping at the precum on the tip.

“Shit-” he whimpers, rocking up into Jet’s hand and down onto his cock.

“You like it. Like me stretching you wide, making you my whore,” he says, voice heavy with lust.

Agni, he has no right to sound so sexy and smug at the same time. It drives Zuko all kinds of wild, constantly having his insecurities laid bare while also getting him off six ways from Sunday.

“So pretty for me,” he coos, hand working expertly on him while Zuko whimpers and drags himself up and down on his cock, his thighs shaking with the effort of it. Fuck he’s close, “Such a good boy, gonna get my hand so wet.”

“Nn-” he keens, body seizing up as Jet leans down, sliding his mouth against the sensitive skin of his neck as he fucks up into him roughly. That’s it, a shocked, high sound spills from his lips as he reaches his peak. His hole clenches around Jet’s length inside of him and he distantly hears Jet’s breath leaving him in a choked fashion. His spine curving he spills into Jet’s fist in throbbing in pleasure.

He feels his back hit the floor, Jet still a constant pressure inside of him sliding in and out of his over sensitive passage. He blinks the sweat out of his eyes, looking up into Jet’s pleasure drawn face.

He whines at the overstimulation, trying to catch his bearings. Jet hovering over him, his mouth stretched into a grin as he continues fucking into him. “You’re gonna help me get mine now, Fire Nation.” 

Zuko feebly tries to protest the title Jet so likes to address him by, but it seems Jet knows what he’s gearing up for and decides the best course of action is distraction. He picks up the pace he’s fucking him at. The wet slap of his cock inside him driving Zuko to whimper out a protest.

His spine arching, his shoulders digging hard into the floor. Jet’s pace is punishing as he grunts above him. Zuko clenches his fists, trying to keep quiet. Not wanting Jet to hear his embarrassing, over-sensitive whimpers. Instead, he focuses on listening to Jet, his moans more enjoyable to hear than they should be. 

“Fucking perfect for me, hot and tight and perfect little fire bender.” Jet’s rambling above him, and Zuko presses on his shoulders insistently but Jet is unrelenting. The roll of his hips continuous, sensual and brutal at the same time.

“Jet- you. Ass.” he finally wheezes out. 

He’s starting to get hard again and Jet takes notice, reaching down and pawing at his hardness. He jerks at the over sensitivity but Jet is unrelenting, slowing the pace of his hips so he can focus again on the fire bender’s cock.

“Stop-” he whimpers, trying to reason with Jet, “I can’t, too soon-” it’s weird and too much, his cock needs more of a break before he can even /think/ of getting off again.

Well that isn’t exactly true is it, there was hardly any need for a break back in that cell. “Fuck,”

“We’ll see,” Jet smirks cruelly, his hand sliding insistently over the flesh between his legs while maintaining a slow rhythm inside of him.

Zuko reaches down to try and pry Jet’s hand away from him but his attempts are weak and Jet is determined. It takes a minute but Zuko’s pained whimpers start becoming pleasured and he starts rocking back to meet Jet’s hand.

“See?” Jet purrs into his ear, “just needed some encouragement.”

“Fucking- bastard,” Zuko hisses back between moans. He squirms back onto Jet’s length, suddenly craving the brutal pace from before.

Jet just smirks and starts picking up the pace again, fucking into Zuko’s prostate with intent with each thrust.

Zuko trembles under the assault on both ends, wrapping his arms around Jet’s neck he pulls him down into his chest. Jet’s hand leaves his cock so he can press close to him. He feels Jet’s mouth on his chest, his breath against Zuko’s sweat-slick skin ragged with the pace of his cock. His teeth scrape his skin with each pass of his mouth, as much a promise as a threat.

Jet pushes somehow closer, Zuko’s legs spreading wide and back. His flexibility seeming to impress Jet, considering the way it makes him moan. At least that’s what Zuko thinks he’s moaning at. Jet starts pounding into him and Zuko tosses his head back, they’re moaning in unison now.

Jet’s stomach is providing some erratic stimulation against his cock. It’s enough to drive him up a wall, get him nice and close, but not enough to push him over the edge. He wriggles beneath him, trying to find a way to move that works for him on this end too, he curses himself when it just causes Jet to pull back some to look at him beneath lidded eyes.

Jet’s still moving and Zuko unabashedly reaches down to start pleasuring himself as Jet watches on with undisguised enjoyment. He works himself over, his breathy moans coming at even intervals but getting more urgent with each moment.

His body is just starting to tense up in preparation again, his back arching off the floor when Jet’s slapping his hand away. He nearly shouts at the orgasm that suddenly ripped from his clutches.

“What the fuck!” he growls, glaring up at Jet as he reaches for himself again. Then his wrists are being encircled in Jet’s long, thin fingers and pushed above his head.

“Not yet,” Jet’s saying, his voice gleeful, fucking evil is what it is.

“Jet- let me go,” he growls, Jet just shakes his head and Zuko rocks up against him, trying to get back what he’s just lost. “Jet!” 

“Maybe if you keep saying my name like that you’ll get what you want,” Jet purrs, rocking into his prostate with intent, “Then again, maybe not.”

“You’re a fucking bastard!” He hates how his voice sounds. Frayed and desperate.

“Maybe, but you like it.” Is Jet’s easy response as he works himself into Zuko. He’s going to fucking kill him.

He’s right up on the edge unable to cross it. He tries to push up against Jet’s abs but Jet arches away. He whines again in frustration, his eyes stinging and his cock throbbing for the relief that Jet is cruelly denying him.

“What’s this? You crying for me sweet thing?” Shit, is he? Zuko squeezes his eyes shut, turning his face away from Jet’s. Then Jet’s tutting, his fingers are in his hair, pulling him back to face him.

“Nuh-uh, don’t hide from me. I wanna see it.” Jet says, his voice deceptively sweet, staring into Zuko’s face. “Such a needy whore still needs help getting off from the person whose fucking him huh?”

Zuko bites his lip, glaring up at him. “You better do something or we’re never doing this again,” comes his wrecked voice, Spirits he even sounds like he’s been crying. How could he allow himself to be humiliated this way?

“But you look so pretty like this,” Jet sighs, but then Jet’s hand is leaving his hair and slipping down to-

“Ahn-” he gasps as Jets hand returns to his cock and Jet thrusts into him, giving what feels like his all. And all Zuko can do is whimper something like Jet’s name and take it as he comes hurtling over the edge that was cruelly denied him earlier. His head smacks into the floor beneath him as his body goes tight as a bowstring and his second orgasm is wrenched out of him.

Fucking shit- it’s almost too much. The explosion of pleasure between his legs leaving his vision hazy and his body tingling. He moans shakily, clenching around Jet’s cock as it overwhelms him.

Jet must have been denying himself as well because it isn’t a moment later that Jet’s curling into him, shuddering, his hips stuttering on their thrust and moaning into his shoulder.

He feels Jet’s cum spilling into him, a part of him grimacing while the other part revels in the lewdness of it. He sighs as Jet collapses on top of him, everything tingling pleasantly despite Jet’s body weight pressing him into the hard floor and his pointy nose digging into his collar bone.

“Dickhead,” Zuko gasps, shoving at Jet ineffectively and Jet ‘hmmn’s’ in agreement and Zuko realizes he’s too exhausted and… satisfied to be angry. He slides a hand through Jet’s sweat-slick hair as his eyelids grow too heavy to stay open. 

\-----  
He wakes to the sound of rustling, he blinks confused and remembers who he’d fallen asleep with. He sits up fast, eyes finding Jet fully clothed and going through his uncle’s bag.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he hisses, standing up and grabbing his pants to start getting dressed.

Jet looks up at him, pulling out the portrait of Lu Ten out of his uncle's bag. “Who’s this? Your little Fire Nation boyfriend?” he asks, pulling it open and flipping it around for Zuko to see.

“Put. That. Down,” he says slowly through his teeth, out of everything Jet’s done since they’ve seen each other again, this has by far enraged him the most. He finds himself struggling to keep his fire bending in check, for the first time since entering the city he’s tempted to use it.

Jet’s smirk just gets nastier, “Or what? What are you gonna do Fire Nation, are you gonna burn me?” he clenches his fist and considers going for his swords.

“Get out!” he yells, and Jet stands, face suddenly impassive and Lu Ten’s portrait held tight in his fist. He walks towards Zuko who he snatches it out of his hand.

“Go,” he growls, Jet looks him in the eye once more before slipping past him and out the door without a word.

\---

“Lee, there you are. I wasn’t sure if I should come back to our lodgings or if you weren’t quite finished yet,” Iroh says, his voice light with humor.

Zuko feels his face heating, he scowls and ducks his head. “I need to talk to you,” he mumbles, pulling his uncle by his sleeve into the back of the empty shop.

“I haven’t been entirely truthful with you, uncle. Jet and I met before we became fugitives. He knows I was Fire Nation and he’s going to turn us in. I- I’m sorry, uncle. We have to leave.” he tells him, ashamedly. He never should have let things continue to escalate with Jet. It had just given him more opportunities to expose them.

Iroh doesn’t seem all that surprised by what Zuko’s telling him, just makes Zuko wait as he takes a sip of tea before responding, “What makes you so sure he is going to turn us in now? It seemed to me; he was looking for a fresh start just as much as we are.”

“We’re-” fighting, his brain supplies, but that makes them sound ridiculously like a couple or friends. He’ll never consider that bastard a friend. “I caught him going through our things. He’s looking for something to pin us with,” Iroh looks into his tea, humming contemplatively at this, “He found your portrait of Lu Ten.”

That seems to catch his attention, “Does he still have it?” Iroh asks, sounding troubled.

“No,” he can see the relief in his shoulders, his uncle doesn’t tend to grow so attached to material things, but it was clear how precious it was to him “he gave it back and I hid it more securely after he left.” he’d thought about burning it, but he couldn’t take that away from his uncle. Instead he hid it in a secret panel in his uncle’s Pai Sho board.

“Is it possible he took anything else of ours that he could use against us?” Iroh asks.

“No,” he says resolutely, he’d frantically gone through their things to be sure that Jet hadn’t slipped anything in his pockets. It seemed Jet hadn’t had much time to snoop before Zuko woke up, everything else had been in order.

“Uncle, don’t you get it? Jet’s a psychotic bastard, and he knows we’re Fire Nation,” he whispers, hushedly. “He knows I can bend and he’s going to tell someone. We’re not safe!”

“We’re guilty of nothing, Prince Zuko. And he has no proof,” his uncle murmurs, annoyingly calm even on the brink of being discovered.

“Do I need to remind you what these people will do to us, to you if they find out who we are?” he hisses.

“I don’t believe that will happen, Jet is a charming and bright young man. But he lacks tact, his claims will not be taken seriously.” Iroh says, nodding sagely.

“You don’t know that!” How is his uncle not getting this?! They’re in serious danger of being discovered! “We need to leave tonight!”

“We should not be leaving Ba Sing Se unless we have no choice, this is a chance for a new beginning here. We cannot squander it.” Zuko groans in frustration, dragging a hand down his face before letting it fall limply by his side.

Stubborn old man.  
\---

He’s expecting it when Jet shows up in the tea shop a couple of nights later. He bursts through the door, swords in hand. “I’m tired of waiting!”

It’s just his luck that two members of the military, regulars, are currently sitting in the small tea shop, looking on in interest.

“These two are fire nation,” he says resolutely, pointing between him and his uncle with one of his swords. “Arrest them!”

“I’m telling you, they’re fire benders,” he says when no one jumps into action immediately, “I’ve seen him doing it before. And the old man uses it to heat his tea!”

He shoots his uncle a look, he thought they’d agreed to be subtle. No fire bending whatsoever. Meanwhile, one of the men is defending them, skeptical due to Jet’s poor word choice.

Jet brushes it off, advancing towards him, “You’ll have to defend yourself,” Zuko glares, he knows more than just one kind of combat. He takes the swords hanging from corporals belt and meets his challenge. He doesn’t need fire bending to defeat Jet.

He kicks a table out in front of him before using it to gain the high ground. Jet cuts it to pieces beneath his feet. They clash, Jet’s swords bearing heavily on his. Jet’s a skilled swordsman. He might even say he was enjoying himself if not for Jet’s intent to turn them in.

“Please, son. You’re confused!” Iroh calls after them as they crash through the tea shop door, Jet continues to try and turn the onlookers against him. But he just ends up sounding like a madman.

“Did you see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!” Jet says after he swipes at him, just managing to slice through that stupid piece of twig in his mouth.

Just as their battle is becoming more heated, men in black robes arrive demanding they drop their weapons. They part, still facing each other off as Jet demands they arrest them.

“This poor boy is confused,” his uncle cuts in, “we’re just simple refugees!” It doesn’t take much for people to come to their defense, he can see the scales tipping in their favor. It was almost too easy.

Zuko watches with a straight face as Jet’s dragged away, his wrist bound together and his words falling on deaf ears. He tries to tamp down the sudden bout of concern he’s feeling. It doesn’t work.

“Heating your tea, huh?” Zuko asks his uncle when they’re alone again, his chin pillowed on his crossed arms over a window sill.

“Perfectly normal when you work in a tea shop,” Iroh agrees as he pours over his Pai Sho board. Zuko lets that stew for a while then sighs and tries not to think of what's happening with Jet right now. He's probably in a cell somewhere or they threw him out of the city. He stares out the window at the stars.

"They seemed pretty eager to shut him up," he comments.

"They like to keep the war quiet here," is his uncle's only response.

Maybe they'll see each other again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for-fucking-ever but here you go! Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Does Uncle Iroh know Zuko's lying about his and Jet's first meeting? (Probably yes)  
Will Jet leave Zuko and his Uncle alone after Zuko tells him to? (Definitely not)  
Will Jet turn them in now that he's gotten what he wanted out of Zuko? ...
> 
> Ya'll I tried... but I'm not the best at dialogue. Please be gentle. 
> 
> This is how Suzikiblu thinks it would've gone down. It's hilarious.  
https://white-knuckle.livejournal.com/41127.html?thread=421031


End file.
